castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
This page is for any player tips or hints that help other players in Castle Story. =Quests= Stuck on a quest? Check out the quest page for tips on how to finish it. If you're waiting to collect something, check out the next quest to see what you'll need. If you are just one tap from finishing a quest, do it first before tending to other things as they might be part of your next quests (e.g visiting the tavern, etc). =Leaving Quests Undone= It is wise, and almost necessary, to leave quests undone. They clog up your Kingdom Log and it's aggravating to see them. But keep in mind that most quests have very small rewards: 1000 Coins, 10 xp, etc. Spending 150000 Coins to level up the Jousting Arena is NOT a priority if you need that cash for something important! =Gems= Don't tap to collect from Buildings too quickly, because you might accidentally tap on the button to "speed up" the interval and spend Gems you didn't want to spend. Try not to click in the middle of the screen; that is where the "gem trap" (speed up, costing gems) lies. For iOS, players can try to quickly sweep up their screen and put their phone in airplane mode, saving themselves from a gem trap. When you go to buy gems, make a plan and know exactly what you want to spend them on. Buy everything right away before you accidentally lose your gems in a gem trap (accidental "speed up" click.) When the Baron suggests a different Storm8 game (such as Bakery Story) to play for gems, always play it, because doing so will give you gems. The gem reward may not be immediate - it may turn up a few minutes later. =Gem Quests= Quests that require gems are usually optional. There are just a few quests that cannot be easily completed without spending Gems. The earliest one is the quest that nets you Sir Pigglesworth, which requires a Golden Apple. They are dropped from Apple Trees, which cost gems. But you may eventually get them randomly from the Magic Garden when you reach it (but see warnings about Glimmerbulbs below.) Leaving the Pigglesworth quest undone will not affect your gameplay! =Other Accidental Clicks= If you click on something you did not mean to click, immediately hit the edit button. This will cancel everything you clicked on before the animation takes place. This is very helpful when there are a lot of items close together and you accidentally hit the wrong one. This doesn't work for gem traps. =Tinker Camp= To get a third workshop/potion shop, you want a Tinker Camp. This is probably the most useful optional building in the game. Try to get it! It requires 99 Trade Tickets from the Royal Exchange, so you want to do as many Royal Exchange trades as possible to earn those tickets. The easiest trade on the Royal Exchange is the Fruit Trade: 25 Strawberries and 5 Sugar (made from 25 Sugar Cane.) Unfortunately, this easy trade can disappear!! If you get a Glimmerbulb, either from harvesting it as a Farming crop or from the Magic Garden (rainbow west of kingdom), the Fruit Trade will be replaced by the Rare Fruit Trade: 40 Strawberries, 25 Glimmerbulbs, and 3 Sugar (15 Sugar Cane.) This takes longer and requires more energy than the initial Fruit Trade. Avoiding Glimmerbulbs will not affect early gameplay. Skip the quests that ask for them until you really have to do them to progress. =Market= When you level up, do not buy newly available market items (Buildings, etc) without checking a guide or first. Purchasing and building a new item is often part of a new quest task, and a limited-time rebate offer may defray the cost (Mythic Mushroom, Barracks, Bait Market, Fish Market, and more.) =Requests= You can only receive 20 Requests (help with quests) per day, and if you try to request from 30+ people it doesn't work. Request items are not real items and do not come from your inventory - if someone asks you for one, just hit Accept. Gifts are different - they still don't come out of your inventory, but you don't get to just ask for them, either. Read the Gift article to learn about this excellent game feature. =Give Materials= Don't ever "Give" materials for a time-limited quest unless you have the complete required numbers ready. Once these materials are "given", or loaded, they are out of your hands. Should you not fulfill the quest within the time limits, they are truly lost (they don't reappear in your storage and you don't get any rewards). The Caravans and Crops Questline is not time-limited, so you can wait as long as you want. Any materials you commit will be inaccessible, but count towards the quest. Giving materials for an Expansion square is also okay - they are out of your reach and you can't get them back, but they remain as a "down payment" on that square, and will still be there when you go back to buy it. It's better not to do this, in case you change your mind and need to go to another square, or use your cash for something else.